transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Revival 2
Rodimus Prime peers south, hedging on whether to actually go in there and get Chromia out. Red Alert says, "Would you prefer I go instead?" You say, "Nah, it's okay.. just wondering if they're busy or not." Red Alert snickers. "They're femmes. They're always busy with something." Transmission from Chromia: I will be with you shortly. Rodimus Prime hehs oddly. "Yeah, no kidding.." You say, "Okay, she says she'll come up in a bit. ..Let's go.." Main Lobby - Second Floor Contents: OOC Sign: READ! Obvious exits: Gold Door leads to Office of Autobot Leader. Stairway leads to Communications Tower. Silver Door leads to Office of Autobot City Commander. Doors leads to Laboratory. Secure Doors leads to Security Room. Gravlift leads to Main Lobby - First Floor. Red Alert enters from below. Red Alert has arrived. Red Alert cautiously walks into the area. Rodimus Prime touches the keypad by the lab door and mutters a terse jumble of letters and numbers under his breath, releasing the lock. Red Alert shakes his head quietly, not quite stopping the fritz as it occurs Rodimus Prime pushes the door open and motions Red through, oddly pensive. Red Alert leaves to the Laboratory to the east. Red Alert has left. You move east to the Laboratory... Laboratory(#381RntN) Contents: Red Alert, Box of Supplies , First Aid , Dreamflight , Spike , Body of Optimus Prime , Energon Regulator Obvious exits: Doors leads to Main Lobby - Second Floor. Dreamflight nods. Spike nods to Rodimus. Red Alert's optics narrow as he sees Optimus Prime's body Rodimus Prime slides in the doorway uneasily, pulling it shut behind him. "Well, that's it, Red. You still want to know? Red Alert says, "Yes " Spike listens.."Hello Red Alert." Red Alert nods to Spike, Dreamflight and First Aid. Rodimus Prime fidgets. "Well, uh, Spike here had this idea, and we sort of expanded on it, and, uhm.." Spike says, "Basically Red, we're going to try to bring Optimus back." Red Alert looks at Spike, then at Rodimus, his head nodules fritzing. Red Alert then quickly schools his expression and nods. "No wonder you were trying to keep it a secret." Rodimus Prime warms to the topic slightly. "Yeah, see, we figured out how we could copy his basic memory template, and... well, yeah. If everyone knew we'd have a riot on our hands." Dreamflight says, "And everyone's acting like we're commiting sacrilidge..." Spike says, "We have a chance to end this war..we had to take it." Dreamflight shakes her head. Rodimus Prime hehs sourly, "Take Caern as a prime example of that.." Red Alert's optics narrow slightly. "Locking the lab might not have been a good idea. With everyone involved telling everyone else there's nothing going on, it just adds fuel to the fire. Everyone is going to riot just to find out what is going on. We need to find a plausible excuse to hand everyone and calm them down. Spike says, "I know it's going to work Red. I can feel it." Spike says, "I have the answer." Red Alert listens to Spike. You say, "Well, that's what we've been trying to do, Red, but we can't seem to come up with a pat answer to calm everyone down. I figure moving him back downstairs will help.." Dreamflight nods. Red Alert says, "Perhaps... perhaps you should remove the memory circuits, the CPU from the body, and replace the body, seemingly intact, in the masuleum." First Aid says, "It might be risky to move the body now...." Dreamflight nods. First Aid says, "Perhaps we can..." Spike says, "We tell them we're looking at his structures so as to assist us with upgrading similarly aged Autobots ." Red Alert nods to Spike. "That is not a bad idea." Red Alert says, "But then we'd better start taking Medical scans of those simliarly aged Autobots lest they suspect something is up" Sidearm enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Sidearm has arrived. Sidearm comes into the area, her movements as graceful as ever. You say, "That was kind of the idea." He motions to the extensive supplies. "Carly's already volunteered several tons of Earth steel to help with building the new frame." First Aid says, "How about if we create a clone of the body and put it downstairs?" Sidearm walks in, she looks incredibly upset and agitated. Dreamflight says, "Sidearm?" You say, "I was thinking of putting him back downstairs and building the new body here, actually." Spike says, "To prevent what happened to him happening to others." Dreamflight says, "What's wrong, Sidearm?" Rodimus Prime glances uneasily to Spike at that comment but doesn't respond. Red Alert says, "Do we even want to build the body here in Autobot City? Perhaps detaching a crew to EDC Headquarters to help with some new Exosuit design or learn from some Earth Doctors about how to help the humans in a medical emergencies." Red Alert then looks at Sidearm and waits to hear what is wrong Spike whispers, "Sorry Rodimus..all I could think of." Sidearm sighs. "Chromia, Whiz, Firestar, and Moonracer are debating the ethical nature of this project. Whiz is extremely upset about this, Rodimus, she may come in here and try to do something drastic... Red Alert's optics narrow. "Then Firestar told them what was going on?" Transmission from Firestar: My part of the project: Optimus has ended....can I please step off the project now...*she sounds very upset and shaken* Dreamflight mutters to herself. Sidearm says, "I have never seen them like that, Whiz tried to storm out and she was grabbed by Chromia...then Firestar tried dragging her to the Training room. It was...disappointing to see such actions." Sidearm frowns to herself, a bit let down from it all. You transmit a message to Firestar: What happened? Spike says, "Damm" Dreamflight says, "So much for secrecy..." Rodimus Prime frowns. "Maybe I should go talk to her." Transmission from Firestar: The other femmes...they are comin... Spike says, "We don't NEED this." Transmission from Firestar: Wait one... Spike says, "We're so close!" Red Alert says, "It appears that it is too late to keep this a secret." First Aid says, "The study human medical emergencies might work... it is my field" Sidearm says, "Rodimus...she's mad...don't take anything she says to heart if it is out of anger." You say, "Hang on, Spike, this isn't stopping now." Spike says, "But the more that know..the less surprise we have on the Cons!" Red Alert says, "So, we involve everyone that currently knows and place a security level on it to ensure the Cons do NOT find out what is going on." Dreamflight says, "Maybe..." Spike says, "We need to keep it contained..one Con finds out..we lose everything" Red Alert nods to Spike. "Agreed." You say, "That seems to be our only choice." He looks uneasily at the closed door. "We don't let em in on it, they just turn EVERYONE against us.. I really don't understand why everyone's opposed to it." Dreamflight says, "If it's not already too late..." Sidearm says, "Just do not allow access to Cybertron, that should be enough. No chance of someone like Firestar going to the sprocket, losening up, and spilling the potatoes so to speak...Not that she would, I really doubt that."" Red Alert says, "Rodimus, did Firestar tell the others?" You say, "She must have. She's the only one down there who knew about it, I think." Red Alert says, "Don't underestimate Chromia's intelligence." Dreamflight says, "There were enough rumors flying around without any of us speaking up to cause this..." Red Alert says, "All Firestar would have had to do was say something that didn't jive with everything else and Chromia could have figured it out." You say, "Well, I was just going to bring her in here myself, but apparently Firestar spilled everything already.." Spike says, "Why would she do that!?" Spike slams his fist on the console Transmission from Firestar: Can we speak to you...privately? Red Alert says, "Because not everyone can keep a secret, especially from their best friends" Spike says, "Everything was working fine..sure, there were rumors..but it was working!" Spike says, "Now..." You transmit a message to Firestar: That's what everyone wants lately.. yeah, meet me in my office. Sidearm says, "Because the femmes are a close knit family, Spike, one that I have always felt I was never really a part of. I just feel like my foot is sticking into their door at times. They'll share because they all care for each other and rarely keep secrets." Dreamflight says, "Everything's gone to Hackensack in a handbasket..." Red Alert says, "Now, you continue with the probject at top priority. The faster you work, the less ability they have to say no." Rodimus Prime says firmly, "NOW, we're still going through with it, Spike. Nothing's changed. Excuse me, Firestar wants to talk to me." Red Alert nods to Rodimus You move west to the Main Lobby - Second Floor... Main Lobby - Second Floor Firestar enters from below. Firestar has arrived. Firestar enters the area, scanning for wounded. Moonracer enters from below. Moonracer has arrived. Rodimus Prime nods shortly to Firestar and motions at his office door. Firestar shakes her head, sighing heavily.. Whiz enters from below. Whiz has arrived. Whiz wanders into the room to see if anything interesting is happening. Chromia enters from below. Chromia has arrived. Chromia walks into the room, not quite paying attention. Whiz walks in, looking sulky. Firestar says, "Gals, please, a moment." Firestar looks at Chromia shortly. Whiz looks pissed off, even. Moonracer nods. "As you wish." Moonracer looks carefully neutral. Transmission from Spike: Rodimus..we're as ready as we're going to be. All we need is your go ahead. Chromia nods curtly to FIrestar. You transmit a message to Spike: You've HAD my go-ahead. Build the body. Rodimus Prime casts an unhappy look over the others' faces, then motions Firestar into his office hurriedly. "Just give us a minute, guys." Firestar enters the Office of the Autobot Leader to the west. Firestar has left. You move west to the office of the Autobot Leader... Office of Autobot Leader Contents: Firestar Firestar sighs exhaustedly. You say, "All right, make it quick -- before they knock the door down." Firestar says, "Rodimus, I apologize...they basically backed me in a corner and figures it out mostly on thier own whats goin on in the lab...Whiz is upset..to say the least." You say, "So I hear. I don't get why everyone's so opposed to it, but if the cat's out of the bag.. well, we'll just have to deal with it." Firestar says, "I'm sorry, sir..." Firestar says, "I'm still willing to help Rodimus, but I must say that my sisters are rather adamant about me backing off." Rodimus Prime says gravely, "You do what YOU think is the right thing, not what anyone else tells you is right. And I'll back you up, no matter what you decide. Don't let anyone else pressure you into doing something that doesn't feel right." Firestar nods a bit, getting a brief, if bitter smile, "Thanks, Rodimus...better let them in." Rodimus Prime looks at the door grimly. "No, I can face them on their own turf. I don't care what they think; I'm going through with what I believe in." Firestar says, "Before they beat down the door, I'll back you up also..." Rodimus Prime squares his shoulders, takes a quick breath, and heads outside. You move east to the Main Lobby - Second Floor... Main Lobby - Second Floor Contents: Chromia, Whiz , Moonracer , OOC Sign: READ! Whiz still just looks grumpy, but she's cooling down a bit. Whiz looks for someone else to start the conversation, not trusting herself. Moonracer still looks calm. Just standing nearby, and waiting. Rodimus Prime steps out of his office stiffly, his face a rather determined mask. "All right, what's the problem?" Firestar enters from the Office of the Autobot Leader to the west. Firestar has arrived. Firestar enters the area, scanning for wounded. Chromia waits to see if Whiz or Moonracer speaks. Whiz bursts out, "My *problem* is you're an idiot!" Whiz bristles all over. Firestar barks, "Whiz!" Moonracer frowns at Whiz. Whiz says, "What? He asked!" Chromia's face blanches for second, before she regains control of her appearance. Chromia says, "Moonracer, remind me to instruct Whiz on the use of tact." Chromia frowns. Moonracer says, "Nice thing to say. You call all your leaders that?" Whiz says, "This is too important for tact. *somebody's* gotta tell him!" Moonracer glances at Chromia. "Definitely." You say, "I'm a *what*?" Firestar says, "Never heard her call Lita that." Moonracer shrugs. "Amazing." Whiz says, "You're outta your mind. What gave you this stupid idea?" Chromia says, "What I think she meant is that we are worried this decision may not be in our best interests...or yours?" Chromia attempts to speak over Whiz. Firestar ponders duct tape. Moonracer raises an eyebrow, giving Whiz a sidelong glance. Chromia says, "That is what we are concerned about more than anything." Whiz tries to open door to the laboratory to see this for herself. Chromia says, "Without explanation, this seems to be a hasty and potential horrifying decision." Rodimus Prime tightens his jaw and keeps his composer with an effort. "I don't see how wanting to revive someone who died a premature death is stupid." Moonracer says, "Whiz-" Chromia says, "It depends on what your motives are Rodimus." Chromia frowns. Whiz grrs with frustration, finding the door locked. Moonracer wanders towards Whiz. Chromia says, "Put bluntly, if you are bringing back Optimus because you cannot deal with being the Autobot leader....than that would be a horrible decision." Moonracer mutters to Whiz, "... be... adult,... 'em... to... And you... not looking." Rodimus Prime demands sharply, "Horrifying how? If you'd been cut down before your time and someone had a chance to correct that, wouldn't you want them to take it? Or would you rather stay dead? Leading has nothing to do with it." Whiz mutters to Moonracer, "... locked..." Chromia says, "When you are dead Rodimus, you have no desires." Whiz says, "Cut down before his time? How do you know that? Who ever thinks, 'Well, he's dead, and a good thing too, it was right on time'?" Moonracer mutters to Whiz, "... of... to be... find..." You say, "You don't know that, Chromia." Chromia says, "If you are doing this because you want to redeem yourself for ....what happened in the battle....then I can understand and will attempt to help...." Whiz says, "Whaddya think *dead* means?" Moonracer looks up. "That sounds like philosophy to me." Chromia gets a wry smile. "She is right Rodimus. Dead is dead. Now if you think Optimus is not completely dead, then this changes things." Chromia loses the smile. You say, "That's *exactly* what this is about, Chromia. What I see here is an opportunity to correct the biggest mistake in my life. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. But at least I'll be able to tell myself that I tried." Firestar frowns and heads into the lab. Chromia looks at Rodimus caerfully. Rodimus Prime says sourly, "I've talked to him, Chromia. I'd say that's one HELL of an indicator." Firestar taps in a command, unlocking the door. Chromia says, "If you truly believe this...." Firestar leaves to the Laboratory to the east. Firestar has left. Chromia says, "Then I have no recourse..." Whiz bounds over from the lab door. Chromia walks over to Rodimus. "You have my faculties at your disposal. I will support you to the best of my ability." You say, "If I didn't, would I be standing here fighting with half the faction over it? this means everything to me-- you.. uhm, you will?" Moonracer watches Rodimus with a puzzled expression on her face. Chromia nods slowly. Chromia says, "I cannot vouch for them...but you have my support." Rodimus Prime clears his throat. "Well... good. I welcome any help." Chromia says, "I will go see what I can do right now..." Whiz pokes her finger into Rodimus' chest. "He's dead. It's not your fault! And he was never as good as you all seem to think he was! Give yourself a chance, for Primus' sake! Let him stay as dead in your heart as he is in that room!" Whiz says, "You. Are. My. Leader." Chromia is pushed back by Whiz's flurry, and walks to the door. Moonracer looks from Whiz to Rodimus, looking a bit more puzzled at some of the things being said. Whiz is throughouly exasperated by the lack of reaction. Chromia enters a code on the door to the laboratory. Rodimus Prime scowls at Whiz and grabs her hand, tightening a steely grip over it. "Give myself a chance? What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with me. This has to do with Optimus and finally having a chance to bring him back. How many times do I have to say, Leadership. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. It. Red Alert enters from the Laboratory to the east. Red Alert has arrived. Red Alert cautiously walks into the area. Chromia nods to Red Alert. Spike enters from the Laboratory to the east. Spike has arrived. Whiz says, "Oh. so you're going to bring him back and *not* give him the Matrix." Chromia finishes entering a code on the laboratory panel. Red Alert comes out fritzing Whiz says this sarcastically, not moving an inch. Dreamflight enters from the Laboratory to the east. Dreamflight has arrived. Spike gently clears his throat. Red Alert's optics narrow as he takes in what's going on. Rodimus Prime says evenly, "Yes." Whiz demands, "You think he'll like that?!" Moonracer frowns. Spike clears his throat louder. Dreamflight says, "Whiz... please." Whiz says, "You'll do exactly what that, that *heap* tells you to do!" Spike whispers, "Let me take this Rodimus..it's my fault.." Moonracer says, "Whiz! Please-" The nodules on Red Alert's head suddenly fritz. Dreamflight says, "Whiz... what *is* it with you?!?" You say, "I don't know, Whiz, I guess we'll just have to ask him, won't we?" Arcee enters from the Laboratory to the east. Arcee has arrived. Red Alert says, "Whiz, that was uncalled for." Arcee enters quietly and listens to what's going on. You say, "Take it easy, guys. She has every right to her opinion." Whiz says, "I don't plan on taking orders from any zombie, Matrix or otherwise. You can count me *out* of this whole thing!" Spike says, "Can I PLEASE have a moment!!??" Arcee blinks at Whiz. "Whiz, wait..." Moonracer says, "The situation doesn't improve with you calling names, Whiz. Never has, and never will." Dreamflight says, "And there is no zombie here." Whiz grouches, "Not yet..." Spike uses his most ambassadorial tone. Dreamflight mutters to Spike, "... get..." Whiz jerks her arm out of Rodimus' iron grip. Arcee frowns. "Whiz, Moonracer, may I have a word with you?" Whiz glares at Arcee for probably the first time in her life. You say, "You won't neccessarily have to, Whiz. You say I'm your leader. Trust me. At least give me that much credit." You say, "Go ahead, Spike." Spike says, "Please..everyone..may I speak??" Whiz's shoulders droop. Firestar enters from the Laboratory to the east. Firestar has arrived. Firestar enters the area, scanning for wounded. Spike nods to Rodimus. Arcee looks back at Whiz, with more surprise that this is going on than would be expected. Dreamflight mutters to Spike, "... chosen... side... on..." Spike says, "Everyone. What we are doing is taking a gamble..not with a life..but with our future. If my idea works, Optimus will be rebuilding himself..as his own internal repair programs orginally dictated. All we are doing is giving him a new housing." Spike says, "I know your angry..scared..but I would not do ANYTHING to hurt Optimus..he was my friend." Spike says, "BUT.." Whiz mutters to herself, "... not Optimus I'm..." Moonracer says, "That isn't what the problem was, sir. It's not whether you can- it's whether you *should*." Spike says, "We have a chance here to bring back a friend..a loved one..a mentor..to give him a second chance at life! A life taken from him by force. With his knowledge..and double that with Rodimus's..we have a good chance to end this war. THAT is why I am doing it." Dreamflight nods solemnly. Whiz looks ready to EXPLODE. Spike says, "For my son and daughter..and for everyone whose has ever been hurt by this damned war." Moonracer glances at Whiz's face, and winces. Arcee looks at Spike. "I do not believe that the major problem that most people have is with how he is to be brought back to us. It is that he has passed, and it is time for us to move on. Primus had Optimus pass for a reason, and it isn't our position to act like Primus to try and bring him back." Rodimus Prime murmurs, "Whiz, calm down..." Whiz's hands tremble. "Loved one? LOVED ONE?" Red Alert shakes his head at Spike's faux paus Moonracer says, "And. . to some he was not- well. . ." Rodimus Prime looks over at Arcee oddly. "Primus was a Quintesson. He's dead. He had nothing to do with him dying. That was Megatron.. and me." Firestar puts a hand on Whiz's shoulder, "Calm down..." Whiz says, "He watched the Decepticons practically kill Elita one on the launchpad as he left Cybertron. Because it was too *dangerous* for us to come with him. More dangerous than staying on Cybertron to fight off the whole Decepticon army by ourselves? He *deserted* us!" Dreamflight says, "Maybe not by *your* standards, Whiz... but there are those who care." Whiz whirls on Rodimus. "And you *didn't* kill him! You're all insane! I'm not going to be a part of this. Ever!" Moonracer glances at Rodimus. "What did you have to do with-" she cuts off at Whiz's outburst. Spike says, "No he didn't Whiz. He knew if he stayed and Megatron was left unchecked..everyone would die" Spike says, "On Cybertron..then the rest of the universe." You say, "And yes, Whiz, regardless of what you may have thought of him I--" he breaks off sharply at her sudden burst of outrage. "I... He did NOT desert anyone! He was trying to do what was best for everyone!" Rodimus Prime says sourly, "Same as I am now." Whiz says, "What do *you* know? You weren't there! Only my sisters were, and they don't care! They don't even want me... oh, all of you can just stuff it!" Red Alert is not happy with this whole confrontation. Moonracer shakes her head. "Whiz. . .there are reasons behind things- that very few know." Whiz heads downward to the Main Lobby - First Floor below. Whiz has left. Dreamflight says, "Whiz, may I speak to you alone for a moment?" Spike sighs and looks drained.. Dreamflight heads downward to the Main Lobby - First Floor below. Dreamflight has left. Arcee turns at Rodimus. "I can't believe you....*turns and follows Whiz* I need to tend to her..." Arcee heads downward to the Main Lobby - First Floor below. Arcee has left. Moonracer frowns. Firestar sighs and shakes her head. Spike says, "God..I never wanted this..it was all so simple..and it was working.." Moonracer says, "I should probably go help- but I have the feeling my input would not be wanted right now." Spike says, "All I want to do is give someone a second chance..is that so bad?" Moonracer folds her arms, and leans against a wall. "It all depends, sir." Red Alert says, "I believe we are too far into the project to just give up Spike. If we are going to try this, we'd best try this. And if we can revive Optimus..." Rodimus Prime locks his jaw unhappily, staring after Whiz and the others. "What did I do to deserve this?" Red Alert's voice trails off Spike says, "Nothing Rodimus..we're just easy targets." Moonracer says, "Sometimes it takes a while to get used to ideas. . .but it seems a little like. . desecration to me." You say, "I tried to help an old friend? Is that it? I tried to right a wrong? I tried to do what was best for the faction? What is it?" Red Alert says, "Rodimus, if this works, if we revive Optimus, will we stop there?" Arcee enters from below. Arcee has arrived. Red Alert says that in a very neutral voice. Spike says, "We're daring the unknown." Moonracer looks up towards Rodimus. "Yes sir-" Spike says, "Yes...Red..we are." Arcee enters with more then just a little disappointment on her face. You say, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Red." You say, "Would it be such a horrible thing?" Spike looks at Rodimus Moonracer says, "So many have died in this war, sir. I have been close myself- but. . ." Dreamflight enters from below. Dreamflight has arrived. Dreamflight says, "Well, she's gone now..." Red Alert says, "How long will it take to get the body prepared, Spike?" Rodimus Prime shakes his head. "In any case, the success of this.. project rests on retrieving Optimus's personality and memories from the Matrix. I know he's there.. I don't know about anyone else. So it may be a moot point. Spike says, "The new shell is done. All we need to do is install the components and activate the repair program." Arcee says, "Moonracer, can I talk to you?" Red Alert says, "What do you need to do to retreive the memories from the Matrix?" Moonracer watches Rodimus with a slightly confused expression on her face, leaning quietly against the wall. Moonracer says, "Going to try and convince me? Or get me to talk to Whiz?" You say, "I'm.. I'm not sure. I'll probably have to do some kind of direct linkup to the computers.. I don't know exactly how it works. But there's gotta be some way."" Spike looks at Moonracer.."I am not going to force this on anyone Moonracer..I just want to end this war..if everyone wants to make more out of it, so be it. Spike mutters to Rodimus Prime, "... think... go..." Spike whispers "I still think we should go see Vector Sigma" Dreamflight says, "I certainly have no idea..." Moonracer shakes her head. "But you are forcing it on people like Whiz. She doesn't want to even think about things like that. . ." Sidearm enters from the Laboratory to the east. Sidearm has arrived. Sidearm comes into the area, her movements as graceful as ever. Spike says, "All I did was explain the idea. She put more into it than necessary." Sidearm wanders out. Moonracer says, "If you succeed, she's not going to forgive easily-" Moonracer frowns. "I don't think that was what she had the problem with, sir. It was the *who* more than the *how*." Spike says, "Then that will be her decision." Spike blinks You say, "I'm not forcing anything on Whiz. I'll still be in command, I don't see what her problem is. Much though I might WANT to pass over the job.. there're too many people who'd never forgive me for it." Moonracer nods, glancing towards Rodimus. "And she is afraid that you *will* pass it over." Spike mutters to himself, "... Muhammad... the mountain.." Dreamflight hmms? Moonracer frowns slightly, searching for the words. "She. . feels more loyalty to you, than to the memory of Optimus Prime." Moonracer says, "It's difficult to explain. . ." Dreamflight mutters to Spike, "So how... take to..." Spike mutters to Dreamflight, "... don't... to... the... will... energon... body to work..." Dreamflight ohs softly. You say, "So? Why is that even an issue?" He shifts his weight, still not entirely comfortable with that concept. "Just because I want to revive him doesn't automatically dictate that I have to force him to take charge again. I mean, he doesn't even know all the details of what's happened the past three years. Unless.. well, I really don't understand how the Matrix works. But still." Moonracer shakes her head. "I think she sees *him* as a handicap to you." Red Alert says, "Best we wait and see what he's like when we revive him, Rodimus." You say, "Yeah, I guess so." Dreamflight says, "I suppose..." Spike says, "the best think to do is to ask him when he's ok." Moonracer sighs softly, and in frustration. Pushing off the wall, she heads for the lift. "Maybe I should go find her." Red Alert says, "Rodimus..." Red Alert moves closer and drops his voice to a whisper. You say, "What?" Firestar says, "Sorry again, Rodimus...and y'all too Moonracer, guess you dont want me around for a while..." Moonracer glances back. "Is there anything to forgive, 'Star?" Moonracer heads downward to the Main Lobby - First Floor below. Moonracer has left. Red Alert mutters to Rodimus Prime, "... careful... this... fully... do... you... get... in... pry Optimus's memories out... it." Red Alert whispers "Sir, be careful with this Matrix. We don't fully understand what it does and I do not want you to get damaged in your attempt to pry Optimus's memories out of it." Firestar frowns. Firestar heads downward to the Main Lobby - First Floor below. Firestar has left. Dreamflight holds her head in her hands,. Rodimus Prime mutters to Red Alert, "... I don't..." You whisper "I know, I don't intend to do it without a full medical staff monitoring it." to Red Alert. Spike places a hand on Dreamflight's leg.."Dream..?" Dreamflight says, "What?" Spike says, "Please..talk to me..what's wrong?" Red Alert nods to Rodimus, somewhat concerned Arcee heads downward to the Main Lobby - First Floor below. Arcee has left. Dreamflight has disconnected. Spike says, "We're going to get through this..I just hope in one piece." You say, "Oh yeah. I'm not giving up now." Autobot Message: 3/16 Posted Author Grrr... Sun Sep 22 Whiz I'm not sticking around to watch this crime against everything I believe in. I tried to help you, Rodimus Prime, but I guess you're going to have to do without me. Hope you don't get hurt too much when you learn your lesson. All of you. And don't you dare try to find me. Especially my so-called sisters, who never realized how much I loved them. Goodbye. Dreamflight mutters to Spike, "What's wrong... that... tearing..." Spike looks at you, wishing to confort you.. Dreamflight mutters to Spike, "We have to." Rodimus Prime sighs tightly and walks out, working his fists as though not quite sure what to do with his hands. Spike says, "Rodimus.." Rodimus Prime says tersely, "what?" Spike says, "If you need me.." You say, "I know, Spike."